Software applications have been previewed on computing devices before being purchased in a variety of ways. For example, a preview version of a software application can be downloaded and installed on a computing device. Preview versions are software applications that provide limited operation to a user, such as allowing a user to access a limited set of the application's features and/or allowing a user to access the application for a limited period of time. Upon being purchased, a preview version of a software application can be converted into and/or replaced with a full version of the software application (e.g., an application providing full access to its features, an application without time or use restrictions).